liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Sparky (221)
Sparky, A.K.A. Experiment 221, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, and the first experiment Lilo and Stitch rehabilitated. He is designed to create crippling electric surges. His one true place is powering the old lighthouse. Bio Experiment 221 was the 221st genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his electrical abilities to create crippling electrical power surges. 221 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. Stitch! The Movie Experiment 221 was activated by Lilo and Stitch to recharge Jumba and Pleakley's ship. However, 221 had other ideas, and after destroying the house's power supply, escaped into the island. 221 managed to evade capture until he attacked the Birds of Paradise Hotel, where Lilo and Stitch were able to recapture him by trapping him in a glass vase. Lilo and Stitch took 221 back to their house, where the latter and Stitch discovered they had much in common and truly were ohana. Thus, Stitch refused to allow 221 (later named Sparky) to be handed over to Hämsterviel. When Lilo, Stitch and Sparky arrived at the location of the exchange, Lilo released Sparky to prevent him from being captured by Hämsterviel. However, when Sparky saw the Grand Councilwoman prepare to destroy the other experiments with Hämsterviel, he chose to overload her ship's power grid, saving the experiments, and, unintentionally, allowing Hämsterviel to escape with them. When Sparky noticed this, he stowed away on Gantu's leaving ship. Later, aboard Hämsterviel's mothership, when Sparky discovered Stitch about to enter a cloning process in which he would be cut in half, he freed his cousin, and the two took revenge on Hämsterviel before Sparky destroyed Hämsterviel's cloning machine. When Lilo and Stitch later trapped Gantu and Experiment 625 aboard Gantu's ship, Sparky disabled the ship's navigation and ejected it from Hämsterviel's mothership. The three then used the mothership to return to Earth with Hämsterviel in tow, where they found Sparky's one true place powering the Kilauea Lighthouse. Lilo & Stitch: The Series After the film, Sparky became a supporting character in the series. Lilo and Stitch often visited him along with other experiments for various problems. Sparky reappeared in "Elastico". In "The Asteroid", Sparky was one of the six experiments who Stitch convinced to come with him and Lilo to save Earth from an approaching asteroid. Sparky was shown to use his electrical powers to jump-start the ship and, during the journey, prank Hammerface and electrocute Pleakley when the latter touched him. In "Angel", Sparky was one of the experiments who Angel reverted to evil using her song. Sparky and the other dehabilitated experiments attacked Stitch aboard a ship, but Angel turned them back to good before they could finish Stitch off. Working together, the experiments were then able to successfully escape the ship. In "Skip", Sparky was one of the wanted fugitives in an alternate future where Hämsterviel ruled Earth. Sparky was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. In "Ploot", Lilo tried to convince Sparky to help her defeat Ploot, but he was unable to. Sparky was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream in "Remmy". In "Snafu", Sparky was one of the experiments who joined Lilo and Stitch on a mission to rescue Gantu's captive experiments (in actuality, Lilo drew him away from the lighthouse with a trail of batteries). Sparky helped break into the ship, and after the team successfully freed the captive experiments, Sparky was seen playing with them in Lilo's obstacle course. Leroy & Stitch In the film's opening, Sparky can be seen waving hello to Lilo and Stitch. Later on, the first 624 experiments, including Sparky, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Sparky participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by shocking Leroys. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Sparky has made several appearances in the Stitch! anime. His first appearance was an episode where Hämsterviel attempted to control him using a mind-control helmet. Other than that, he has made many other cameo appearances. Personality Like Stitch, his cousin, Sparky is shown to be highly mischievous. He also shares Stitch's habit of picking his nose with his tongue. Sparky was once a very bad and mischievous creature—as he was programmed into his very being by the alien mad scientist Jumba Jookiba. His original purpose was to cause huge electrical surges which would disorientate those that were caught in it, but he changed when he was caught and reformed shortly after his activation. After his short reformation, Sparky was turned good. Overall, he's friendly, though he's quite cautious in new places. He also still holds a mischievous side to him, and although he's a good genetic experiment, he sometimes can't help messing with electronics and machines. Sparky holds his ohana—a word that another experiment, Stitch, and a little girl called Lilo had taught him—very close. "Ohana", being the Hawaiian word for "family". He'll help his family and friends whenever they need a hand, and though he might get into an argument with them occasionally, he's not one to turn down a cry of help. Biology Appearance Sparky looks like a bi-pedal mutated cross between a chihuahua, monkey and a gecko. He has a light yellow coat and pale yellow chin, belly and mouth, a small body, small, short, hollow, round, but triangular ears at the side of a large, narrow, oval-shaped head and big dark blue eyes. He has a round, brown nose, a large wide mouth and two long forked antennas that protrude from the side of his nose. His arms are skinny with a brown pad-mark in the center, his legs are stubby and he has a long, bent, slightly twisted tail in Z-shape with a pointed brown tip. He has a set of large flat jagged teeth and the inside of his mouth is a blue color with a light blue tongue. He stands 3 feet 2 inches tall and weighs 57 lbs. When he turns himself into an electrical current, the lower half of his body turns into a streak of electricity, making himself somewhat resemble an Asiatic dragon. Special Abilities Spark can turn his body into an electrical current, allowing him to fly or travel through outlets, power lines, and machines. He can create crippling electrical surges by using his antennae. Sparky's powers, as his name may suggest, are electricity-related. Originally intended to create large electrical surges, he can also use the electrical currents to power machines, lights and such. He can turn his body into an electrical current and he can fly into plug outlets, power lines, machines and other similar things. Another electrical current is generated between two long antennas on his head can be used to send jolts towards foes, and also when he becomes irritated and annoyed. Like his "cousin" Stitch, he has a second pair of retractable arms at his side, though he rarely uses them. He has some enhanced senses when compared to a human—better hearing and better sense of smell. His short body can extend into a large streak of a tail as his moves through the air at high speeds, his body shining with electricity. He is an agile fighter with lightning-fast reflexes, using electrical attacks to deal massive damage. He can also manipulate objects, possessing the blasters hanging from the ceiling to fire a series of blasts. Sparky can speak a broken English. He can also speak Tantalog, which is his original language. What he says seems to have a distinctive "buzz" to it (Example: "Cuz-z-zin…", which is how he says "cousin"). Weaknesses Sparky cannot pass through non-conductive objects and obstacles. Trivia *Sparky is the first experiment to be turned from bad to good in Stitch! The Movie, which is actually the pilot to Lilo & Stitch: The Series that began shortly after. *After Sparky was captured, he revealed to have 4 arms like Stitch when Stitch showed him his 4 arms as they were beginning to become friendly cousins. *In the series, Sparky never revealed or used his extra arms for help, usage, or battle. *Sparky appears, along with several other "Lilo & Stitch" characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Sparky's pod color is normally yellow. In Stitch! The Movie, it is green. *Sparky is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 221 Primary function: Creates electrical power surges". Gallery 221_sparky_by_bricerific43-d586cfh.jpg 221 Sparky by experiments.jpg sit spark by experiments.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-06-15h10m07s183.png vlcsnap-2013-01-06-15h11m17s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h19m49s92.png|Sparky's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h17m04s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h18m41s128.png vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h19m01s115.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h18m27s66.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h18m36s159.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h26m57s4.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-09h07m31s243.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h28m05s229.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-09h06m07s165.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-16-22h03m57s147.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h30m17s228.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h30m24s76.png|Sparky growling vlcsnap-2013-01-07-09h06m37s226.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h30m47s27.png|Sparky grows extra arms vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h52m28s252.png 1000px-Screen shot 2012-12-27 at 3 04 48 PM.png|Stitch protecting Sparky Vlcsnap-2012-06-16-21h36m29s64.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h01m41s152.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h35m20s210.png|Sparky being set free by Stitch vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h35m53s34.png 1000px-Screen shot 2012-12-27 at 3 11 01 PM.png|Sparky sneaking up on a pilot vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h06m14s59.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h56m11s204.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h56m55s102.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h57m18s82.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h42m47s92.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h42m59s219.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h58m26s253.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h36m50s6.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h58m34s244.png|Sparky with Lilo Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h44m21s249.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h59m35s174.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h59m39s234.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h00m01s87.png Vlcsnap-2013 01 07-08h00m12s249.png|Sparky powering the lighthouse Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-20h59m06s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-12h47m20s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-12h46m52s175.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-11h14m54s244.png|Sparky shocking Hammerface Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-11h15m55s83.png|Sparky shocking Pleakley screenCapture 04.02.13 19-30-44.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-10-07h53m00s254.png|Sparky turned evil vlcsnap-2013-01-10-07h53m58s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-10h10m03s234.png|Sparky shocking Reuben ScreenCapture_25_01_13_23-49-40.jpg 1000px-Screen_shot_2012-12-08_at_7_54_29_PM.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h02m56s0.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h03m04s51.png|Sparky eating batteries Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-19h01m23s3.png Sample line.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h14m10s110.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h14m47s14.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h14m57s109.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h32m22s146.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h02m25s155.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2012-12-08_at_8_00_28_PM.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h17m22s5.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h17m39s201.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h17m58s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h56m31s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-11h39m32s1.png|Sparky with Snafu vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h54m50s54.png vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h47m09s157.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h30m04s213.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-14h51m39s207.png vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m04s200.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h36m50s165.png 221anime.png|Sparky being controlled by Hamsterviel in Stitch! anime Stitch angel sparky felix.jpg vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h15m22s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png panes35.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments